scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rasputin's Death (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Anatasia These Are The Characters Who Files Blown Away * Lighting McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) * Carl Foutley (As Told by Ginger: April's Cools) * Percy (Pocahontas) * Casper * Fear (Inside Out) * Z and Bala (Antz) * Shrek and Donkey * Nigel Thornberry (Rugrats Go Wild) * Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Bunnicula * Blu and Jewel (Rio) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Butterfly Follies) * Alex (Madagascar) * Max (A Goofy Movie) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Stefano (Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Branch (Trolls) * Roddy (Flushed Away) * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Next Kids Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) * Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Russell (Up) * Remy and Emilie (Ratatouille) * Owen (Total Drama: Beach Blanket Bogues) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Donkey, and Ogres (Shrek Forever After) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Africa) * Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Jungle Makeover) * Ickis, Oblina and Krumm (Aaaaahhh Real Monsters) * Darington (Blaze & the Monster Machines) * Rizzo The Rat (Muppets: From Space) * Ticket Argent (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) * Mushu (Mulan II) * Arnold, Helga and Gerald (Hey Arnold: The Movie) * Fossas (Madagascar) * Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back to Action) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * SpongeBob and Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age: Continental Dirft) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Elizabeth Thornberry, Darwin and Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys Movie 2002) * Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina 1994) * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Wendy Christensen (Final Destination 3) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: One Crazy Summoner) * Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Spider-Man 2) * Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) * Dweeb and Woog (We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story) * Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man 3) * B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953) * Vanellope Von Schwettz (Wreck It-Ralph) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Bodi (Rock Dog) * Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) * Frog Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Screwie (Everyone's Hero) * Larry Quinn (The Cat in The Hat) * The Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Horace (101 Dalmatians 1961) * The Iron Giant and Hougrath Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Megamind * Soren (Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) * Nod and Katherine (Epic) * Blanky, Lampy & Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots 2005) * E.B. (Hop) * Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test: Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs: Dot's Quiet Time) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Curious George * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures: A Ditch in Time) * Fudgehog (Viva Pinata: Chwenicorn in The Garden) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo: The Big Chesse) * Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Gene Jalibreak and HI-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz